Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare
by KisshuLoverNya
Summary: Such an unoriginal title. You decide what they do. R&R. The story depends on it! No inappropriate stuff. I'm trying to keep this at the highest T. Okay?
1. Chapter 1

My First Ever…

TRUTH OR DARE!!

Grrr… sigh… I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. MASAYA WOULD BE DEAD.

Me: Hello, I am your host KisshuLoverNya, better known as Raifuu!

We have a variety of contestants here playing this special game! Let's start the introductions!

First off we have the girls: Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Tenshi, and me! Then we have the guys… They are Kisshu, Taru-Taru, Pai, the treehugger Masaya Aoyama, the Shiro-baka Ryou, Keichiro Akasaka, and Masha if you'd like to join him in the game. Alright, peoples! Let's do a quick interview!

Ichigo: I'm infused with Iriomote Wildcat DNA and I'm the leader of the mews! I love Masaya, but _Kisshu_ keeps interfering!!

Me: Well, that little Masaya part could be changed… With a little help from the chainsaw…

Mint: I shall become the greatest ballet performer in the world and the animal I am infused with is the Ultramarine Lorikeet. I think I am the leader of the Mews because I have potential, unlike a little baka strawberry I know…

Ichigo: WHAT. DID. YOU. **SAY**?!?!

Me: Eheh, let's continue our interviewing while those two fight. Lettuce?

Lettuce: Well, I have the DNA of a Finless Porpoise but I couldn't swim until I gained courage from gaining a mer-tail from the Mew Aqua.

Pudding: This here's Pudding, na no da! I'm a lion, na no da! I love Taru-Taru, na no da! I also love doing tricks in the park, na no da!*starts riding on a ball*

Me: WHOO! Go Pudding! Here's 50 yen!

Zakuro: You gave her too much. She never asked for money, anyway. Well, for a living, I'm an actor, singer, and I'm a mew. I'm infused with a Gray Wolf. Oh, Pudding? Come here.

Pudding:*comes* Yes, Zakuro oneechan?

Zakuro: You are not a lion; you are infused with a Golden Lion Tamarin, which is a species of monkey that is endangered in Brazil.

Me: Uh, Zakuro? I think you just gave her a big headache. She's just a little girl; she can just believe she's a lion for now. It's fine. And it's my interview time! If you read New Mews from Our Dimension, then you'll understand that Tenshi and I are mews. I am an obsessed Kisshu fan, and I'll never give up!

Tenshi: Right. Like you'll never give up on your piano lessons. Oh, wait, you already did.

Me: SHUT UP, TENSHI!! I DIDN'T LIKE THE BUSY SATURDAYS!!

Tenshi: Okay, okay. Back to the interviews. Well, Raifuu forgot something to the people that didn't read New Mews from Our Dimension. Raifuu has the DNA of a cheetah, I have the DNA of a mouse. Her weapon is a thunder fan, kinda like Pai's-

Me: NO IT'S NOT! MINE'S THE KIND THEY USE IN ANIMES TO JUST HIT PEOPLE WITH! And not just in animes. Remember the one time I hit Steven with my homemade one?

Tenshi: Yup. Okay, not like Pai's. My weapon is an angel wand. It's awesome…

Me: Alright Tenshi, now let the awesome aliens speak.

Kisshu: I'm an alien with the boss Deep Blue. I love Koneko-chan. But, I'm ordered to kill her, along with the other mews.

Me: Alright! Taru-Taru, it's your turn.

Taru-Taru: DON'T CALL ME TARU-TARU!! I'm an alien too, but I hate that old hag.

*Ichigo looks up from her battle with Mint*

Ichigo: Old hag? Well, I suggest you shut your mouth, you bratty midget!

Taru-Taru: GAH!! You'll pay for that!!

*Ichigo and Taru-Taru get into a fight*

Pai: I'll get this over with. I'm an alien ordered to kill the human race.

Treehugger: I love Ichigo-san!

Me: Yup, that's the only thing he could say.

Shiro-baka: I'm really rich and blonde!

Me: Uhuh, so gimme money, blondie!

Keichiro: I bake cakes and I love to give them away.

Me: YAY!! Free cake! Everyone gets a slice except treehugger and Shiro-baka!

Masha: Masha is Masha! Masha strong! Masha sense alien! Masha important!

Me: Well, the dares don't start until you start reviewing! I need at least 3 T.O.D. lists before I could create chapter 2! And if you wanna guest star, just ask if you could guest star, tell me what to call you, and you might guest star! If the characters don't wanna do the dare, then they'll do a punishment dare chosen by me. You could kill people, but they sadly must come back to life. If anyone has a dare to forbid characters from coming back or 'making them theirs', they don't get to be accepted. So be sure to add a Truth or Dare list in your review! If I can't fit all, I might save the ones I like for the next chapter. So get lucky and review as fast as you can! First review gets to be the first in the chapter! See ya!

Please review. The story depends on you!


	2. The Disabling Act

Me: Here we are with Truth or Dare! I'm a little sad though cuz we only got 2 reviews with dares…

Jazz: FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER!!

Me: Yay! And we have a special guest star, Pai's Loner Girl, but we'll call her Jazz today. This is the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR THE CHARACTERS IN TOKYO MEW MEW, FOR ICHIGO WOULD BE HAPPILY LIVING WITH KISSHU AND THE TREEHUGGER MASAYA WOULD BE DEAD.

*Enter crew of anime*

Me: YAY!! It's Kisshu!!

*hugs Kisshu*

Me (still hugging): Pudding-chan, read the dares please! And as I said, first come, first serve!

Pudding: It's from Jazz-oneechan na no da~!

_Pai's Loner Girl _

_Pai: Kiss Lettuce_

_Ryou: Charlie is coming for you...(Charlie is from Hide and Seek, in case ya didn't know)_

_Zakuro: Do you love Keiichiro?_

Pai: I was forced on this show and now earthlings are forcing me to do more things!

*Kisses Lettuce on cheek*

Jazz and Me: GRRR… ON THE LIPS YOU ALIEN!!

Pai: I REFUSE! FUU RAI SEN!!

Me: NOO!! MEW MEW THUNDER METAMORPHOSIS! Thunder fan! Ribbon thunder strike!

*Lightning meets lightning with fatal crack, but amazingly does not harm anyone*

Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Now, do the dare or prepare the consequences! Which are so gruesome and bloody, you do not want to even know what they are, let alone do them!

Pai: I still refuse! Fuu rai sen!

Nothing happened. Pai looks at his weapon, which is actually just a red piece of paper attached to a brown Popsicle stick, which Pai is holding.

Pai: WHAT??

Me: HAHAHAHA!! You fell for it! You fell for it!! By the way I stole your weapon and put it in a safe and only I know the combination!

Jazz, Ichigo, Treehugger, Shiro-baka, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, Taruto, Kisshu, and Tenshi: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Me: Um, Taru-Taru? Kisshu? Why are you laughing? Your weapons are gone too, you know?

Taruto and Kisshu: What? *Looks at their weapons, which both say MADE IN JAPAN on them*

Me: When everyone's distracted… PUSH!!

I pushed Pai and Lettuce together, for that kiss dare.

Tenshi: Whoo! Go Raifuu!

Me: Wait, what was the next dare? I forgot, I'll look at my notepad… Oh, Okay!!

Shiro-baka!! Charlie's coming!

Shiro-baka: Who in the world is Charlie??

Me: There's two Charlie's, Charlie the Unicorn and Charlie the evil double personality guy from Hide and Seek.

Jazz: But the one that's gonna eat you is Charlie double guy!

Me: But I think Charlie the Unicorn is gonna stab Shiro-baka first.

Jazz:… Oh. Ok.

Shiro-baka: WHAT THE HECK?? IS CHARLIE A CLOWN?? OR A GHOST??

Me: No, Shiro-baka. Charlie is a murderer. There's nothing to be scared of. *smiles*

Shiro-baka: As long as it isn't a clown. Wait, murderer? o.O

Zakuro: Do I love Keiichiro? Hmm… Yes I do.

Me: But I think Rei and Keiichi should get back together! Next set of dares! Err, Ichi-chan, you read this time!

Ichigo: Okay.

_mewmew lover boygirl_

_Dares_

_Raifuu:Chose a song that fit_

_those couple in the Mew Mew gang and_

_they must sing that song you have_

_ it is a couple_

_you dont like then change it_

_to another couple_

_*gough Ichigo and treehugger Masaya gough*_

Me: Okay! Pudding! Taru-Taru! Your song is Best Friend by Toy-box! Ichigo! Kisshu! Your song is Love Story by Taylor Swift!

Ichigo: I have to be paired with HIM?!?!?!

Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Pudding and Taru-Taru sing perfectly! But Kisshu and Ichi-chan, let's say the song is now permanently scratched up from improper use.

Kisshu: I sang perfectly.

Me: I know you did. But don't let Ichi-chan sing ever again.

Ichigo: Love Story isn't my type of song! *snivels*

Me: More reviews, please! I'd like to have more than 2 people dare. Bye, Jazz!

Jazz: Bye!!

Me: Be sure to review everyone! We want even more fun dares!! As in torture!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!


End file.
